Dancing for money, obtaining love
by mariannesinger16
Summary: To collect some beli, Nami decides to enter a dance contest. Luffy's the first person who comes to mind to help her, so they start dancing as partners. Will they come out the same way?
1. Chapter 1

The head of every man on the street popped up with large pink and red hearts in replace of their eyes as a tall, slender woman with her breasts popping out of her bare bikini top and her long orange hair flowing freely down her back walked past them. They were so focused on her attractiveness, they didn't notice her swiping their wallets from their pockets.

"Hmm... Seven thousand beli," she counted silently. "Damn, I could've gotten more! Luffy blew all our money the other day, I need at least a few million to get back up to where we were. Huh?"

She noticed to her left, a poster about a dance contest.

"'Bring a partner, and get a chance to win three hundred million beli.' Sign me up!" the thief cried. "But wait, I need a partner. Okay, first person I see- Eh?" Walking up to her was her friend, a husky dark-skinned man with a straw hat perched on his head. "Perfect. Luffy!"

"Oh, hi, Nami."

"Look at this!"

She showed him the poster.

"Dance Contest?"

"The winner gets three hundred million beli. What do you say you and I give it a shot? You like to dance and sing, right?"

"Sure! It'll be fun!"

"All right, we'd better go sign up right now then."

* * *

"Perfect timing, we only had room left for two more participants," the receptionist said. "All I need is your names, and we'll be all set."

"I'm Mon-"

"Wait," Nami whispered to his ear, "we shouldn't use our real names, we're Pirates, remember? They'll send the Navy if they recognize us." She said louder, "My name is Michele."

"Hmm..." Luffy cupped his chin in thought while staring off into space.

"Just pick a random name already," Nami whispered.

"I'm Hugo. I'm gonna be King of the Pirates."

She punched the rubber man into the wall in a fiery rage.

"Ignore him, he always spouts nonsense like this. Aha ha ha..."

"Okay. Last names?"

"Uh-"

"Meat and Takoraki!"

"Eh!?"

"Uh, wh-what interesting names you have," the receptionist said as she wrote them down. "Very well, you're signed up. Just step into that room over there, someone will escort you to the stage, there's clothes for you to change into."

* * *

(music starts)

They stepped onto the dance floor.

"Well, Luffy, are you ready?"

"Yup!"

(Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back. She said, shut up and dance with me.)

She grabbed his hand and waist and started moving.

(This woman is my destiny. She said...)

"Dance with me, Luffy!"

(Shut up and Dance with me.)

Luffy mimicked her movements to the best of his abilities while looking at his feet.

"Don't look at your feet."

"I don't wanna step-"

"Relax, just focus on my eyes."

(We were victims of the night.)

They slid to their left.

(The chemical, physical, kryptonite.)

"Come on, let's work for those belis!"

(Helpless to the bass and the fading light.)

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

(Oh, we were bound to get together! Bound to get together!)

"Leave it to me."

(She took my arm.)

Nami grabbed his arm and spun them both around.

(I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said...)

 _"Don't you dare look back! Just keep your eyes on me."_

(I said you're holding back.)

"What're you doing, Nami?"

She said, _"Shut up and Dance with me!"_

(This woman is my destiny. She said...)

They extended their hands out to the right and pressed their faces together.

 _"Shut up and Dance with me!_

Okay, the judges notice us. Let's show them what the Mugiwara Captain and Navigator are made of!"

"Yosh!"

(A backless dress and some beat up sneaks.)

He let her go out then pulled her back in.

(My discotheque, Juliet, teenage dream.)

"Now what?"

(I felt it my chest as she looked at me.)

"Let me do the work."

(I knew we were bound to be together! Bound to be together! She took my arm...)

She spun around.

(I don't know how it happened! We took the floor and she said...)

 _"Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me."_

(I said you're holding back.)

"What do I do?"

 _She said, "Shut up and Dance with me."_

(This woman is my destiny! She said...)

Luffy spun her again, then picked her up and spun while holding her in the air.

 _"Shut up and Dance with me!"_

He started dancing normally again.

(Come on girl!)

Luffy took occasional glances at his feet to make sure he didn't step on Nami. Once he was sure he wouldn't step on her, he tossed her up in the air to catch her bridal style while doing the splits.

They stood up and started dancing again.

He let her fly out while stretching his arm, then pulled her back in to hold her up above him then place her down again.

"Ha ha!"

(Deep in her eyes.)

They started laughing.

(I think I see the future! I realize...)

He spun her again.

(This is my last chance! She took my arm...)

"How am I doing?

(I don't know how it happened! We took the floor and she said...)

"You're doing great, just keep it up and keep it fast paced. Don't look at the judges, they count that as a flaw. And remember...

 _Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back."_

 _She said, "Shut up and Dance with me."_

(This woman is my destiny. She said...)

He spun her again, and his smile grew wider, and a blush appeared on his face.

(Shut up and Dance!)

(Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me.)

They spun each other around.

(This woman is my destiny! She said...)

"This is fun!"

(Shut up and Dance with me!)

They stopped taking it seriously, and just took hold of each others' wrists and started bouncing and laughing like loonatics.

"Luffy!"

"Shishishi!"

(Shut up and Dance with me!)

He dipped her for the final pose. The judges clapped.

 **A/N: This isn't a one-shot, I will continue this. Next chapter coming up soon. The song is 'Shut up and Dance' by Walk the Moon. Please listen to and support the official release.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Great job, Luffy!" Nami cheered. "If we keep this up, we'll win for sure. I can already feel those million belis in my hand~"

"Shishishi!"

"Oh, but I don't want you wasting it again! If they mysteriously vanish overnight without my notice, then I'll kick your ass!"

"I won't take them, I swear!" Luffy said quickly with his hands up.

"You'd better not."

The door to their room opened.

"Hi, sir and ma'am, I just wanted to inform you what will be happening for the next dance."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"We'll have to switch up partners because one of the contestants broke their leg. So Michele-san, you'll be dancing with Tsustar-san. And Hugo-san, you'll be dancing with Yukkino-san. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nami said.

"Okay then, get dressed and come out, we have a few minutes remaining." She left.

"All right, Luffy. Let's go."

Luffy stared at the ground for a while, then stood up and nodded without his usual excited smile.

"Right."

* * *

All the time Luffy was dancing with Yukkino, he had a stern look on his normally happy-go-lucky face. Something wasn't right. He was dancing in the same way he was before, but it didn't feel as free or as exciting.

"Um, Hugo-kun, was it?" Yukkino asked. "You look kinda familiar."

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates."

"... What?"

A familiar glare from large brown eyes shot his way.

"S-sorry, I was in a bit of a day dream. I've never met you before."

"Strange, I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere before."

The rubber man tossed her up and caught her bridal style, then started dancing normally again. What was he doing wrong? Why couldn't he come alive like he did before?

When he was dancing the first time, it was as if fireworks were erupting through his rubber body. But when he was dancing the second time, there was only a small flame that would go out at any second.

"Oi, Yukkino, could you try taking the lead on this one?"

"Um... S-sure, I guess."

She picked up the pace by a bit and moved into a somewhat bit of a waltz, which bored the teenage boy even more.

"This is so boring," he moaned.

The duo twirled into Nami and Tsustar, causing them all to let go of each other.

As Captain and Navigator spun into each other, their eyes locked. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as their hands slowly came together. The flame had shot up and burst into several sparks.

Luffy smiled.

 _That's why._ His hands collided with the redhead's. _It's because I was dancing with her._

He extended his arms and spun them both around. When she came back in, he twirled her, causing her to laugh.

"L-Luffy," the woman giggled, "y-you're supposed to-"

He dipped her. "Shut up and dance with me, Nami!"

She smirked. As she came back up, she grabbed his arm and spun them both in circles while keeping her elbow locked in his. Once they stopped, the rubber man tossed her up in the air.

As she came back down, he didn't move his left arm up in time to catch her bridal style, so their dance ended with a dip just as the music stopped.

The crew mates stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before one of the judges called out,

"The dancers abandoned their partners, we will not acknowledge anything after that. Return to your rooms and wait for the next round."

"NANI!?"

Nami stood up and punched him across the room.

"BAKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP DANCING WITH YUKKINO-SAN!?"

"Ow! Why did that hurt?"

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, Luffy!?" Nami cried as she stretched his face brutally. "Because of you, we're down in fifth place! Why couldn't you keep dancing with Yukkino-san!?"

"Becau' it's notch fu'."

Nami let go of his face. "Say that again."

"Because it's not fun," he repeated. "I only had fun dancing with you."

"Wh-?"

The receptionist came back into the room. "The next round will-"

"Onee-san," Luffy said boldly as he stood up. "If someone has to dance with someone else's partner, then it'd better be somebody other than me. I refuse to dance unless I'm dancing with Nami! ... I-I mean Michele."

Nami stared at her leader with her narrow eyebrows stretching to her forehead. Snapping her out of her daze was a gentle warmth spreading across her face.

She was blushing? Her moron of a Captain always blurted out stupid things like that, so why was she any-what embarrassed then?

The receptionist sighed. "Okay, I'll rearrange the line-up. I don't want to keep you to apart," she said teasingly with a wink.

"Arigato, onee-san." The rubber man bowed his head, oblivious to her sarcastic tone. "I promise I won't cause any more problems for you," he said. "Or at least I'll try... You don't know me."

"Just get dressed and ready for the last and final round, it'll determine who gets the belis. Good luck," the receptionist said as she left.

Luffy's neck stretched, and he found his head on top of Nami's bent arm. She held her other arm up towards the sky with her hand forming a fist.

"Yosh, Luffy! Let's blow them away, get back up to first place, and get those belis!"

"YEAAAH!" the childish man cheered.

The young beauty stretched out both her arms, causing his head to bob back in between his shoulders.

"Hey, not to say that you and I aren't awesome on the dance floor together, how come you weren't having fun with Yukkino-san?"

Luffy didn't answer. His eyes narrowed, and his tone changed as if he was about to fight a dangerous enemy.

"I don't know, there was just something more enjoyable about dancing when I was doing it with you."

"Hmm... Well, I'd be lying if I said I had much that fun with Tsustar-san. Now come on, let's get ready for the next round."

"Yosh!"

* * *

"Yes, I'm calling from Dance Studios," Yukki said to a Transponder Snail. "Send some of your finest Marines quickly, the Captain and Navigator of the Mugiwara no Kaizokuden are here underposing as dancers."

 **A/N: 'Yukkino' and 'Tsustar' are ship names! Can you guess which they are? I couldn't help but give a bit of shipping references. w Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nami stared at the schedule in her hands.

"Okay, Luffy, the next round will be a slow dance."

"Eh? What's that?"

The thief face palmed and then sighed.

"How do I put it...? It's not bouncy and wild like the dances done in the previous two rounds were," she explained. "It's where the two of us just hold hands and move our feet slowly."

"NANI!? How the hell do you expect me to do that!?"

"Hmm... Yes, I should've considered that when I was thinking who to ask," Nami admitted. "Don't worry, we've got half an hour, I can teach you in that time."

"Really!? That's awesome! Thanks, Nami!"

"Okay, now grab my right hand." He weaved his fingers through hers. "Now place my hand on my waist, and I'll put my hand on your shoulder." He slipped his hand around her waist as she gripped his jacket. "All right, now follow my lead." She slowly stepped to her right, taking him with her. "One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three."

Luffy kept his eyes on the ground the entire time with his eyes narrowed and sweat lightly dripping from his brow. He noticed he was about to step on his partner's foot, and quickly kicked it back, causing him to trip and land on her shoulder.

"Whoa! Careful." She gently pushed him off. "It's okay, we're just getting warmed up."

The scruffy-haired boy slowly nodded and started moving his Navigator again.

"Is this right?"

"Yes, yes, you're doing great."

The receptionist slammed the door open.

"Come with me, quickly! The Navy is here, Pirates have been reported imposing as dancers!"

"THEY FOUND US OU-"

Nami smacked Luffy before he could finish.

"We'll be right there for questioning," she said. After the receptionist left, she pulled on his shirt to where they met at eye level. "We have to get the hell outta here."

"Aww, I wanna fight them, Nami," the rubber man moaned.

"No!" the older Pirate snapped. "You head back to Sunny and tell everyone to start setting sail, I'll be there as soon as I can."

" 'Kay," Luffy said with a stern look as he nodded. "As your friend, I trust you'll make it back safely. As Captain, I order you make it back quickly."

"I swear it on my money's worth, Captain!"

* * *

"Oi! Raise the anchor!" the short man called as he hopped aboard the ship. "The Navy is here, they're searching the area for us."

"Well why don't we just tackle them then?" Zoro asked as he stood up and stretched. "I could use some exercise."

"And leave my Nami-san behind!?" Sanji roared. "What the hell are you thinking, Luffy!?"

"It was Nami who gave the order to set sail," their leader said as if it were his own command. And that was enough to convince the entire crew to take that course of action.

"SET SAIL!" Usopp cried in fear. "THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!"

"Calm down!"

"Usopp!" Chopper whined. "Don't leave me behind!"

* * *

Nami remained hidden and avoided eye and ear contact of the Marines investigated the scene. Eventually, she came across a door labeled 'prize'.

The beauty smiled, trying her hardest not to laugh, and reached for the nob. Her pale hand came to a halt when a cold icy wind pushed her long red hair off of her back, causing her to turn her head towards the open window it came through.

 _This wind..._

A hurricane was coming! And it was coming fast. The crew wouldn't be able to make it through without her. It would strike in ten minutes, she didn't have enough time to haul all of the money into a bag and run to the ship in that amount of time.

Letting her conscience take hold of her, Nami jumped out of the window. Once her feet met with the concrete, she started running towards the docks.

* * *

"Start off slow, let's give her some time!" Right after the Captain gave his order, the hurricane hit. "What!? Dammit, a storm? Oh, why now of all damn times!?"

The winds and the waves pushed Sunny away from the docks.

"NO!" Sanji cried. "NAMI-SAN!"

Nami's eyes widened in horror when she saw the lion modeled Pirate ship being hauled towards the ocean by the storm, but they quickly narrowed and her thin cheeks filled with oxygen.

"MORONS!" she yelled. "How could they not have their positions memorized by now!?" She stopped and stood on her toes at the end of the dock. "LUFFY! LUFFY!"

"NAMI!"

"LUFFY!" Nami cried again. "CATCH ME, LUFFY!"

Luffy smirked. He knew exactly what she was going to do.

"ALL RIGHT!"

Nami nodded and held her Clima Tact below her feet.

" **Gust Sword**!"

She shot herself up towards the stormy clouds. Once she was at her peak, Luffy stretched his arm out to her and wrapped it around her upper body. She was pulled onto the ship, Luffy still keeping his arm around her, but using his other one to catch her legs.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Nami said with a nod. "Thanks for catching me."

"Shishishi!"

"Everyone! Get in your positions!"

* * *

Nami sighed in relief as she plopped onto a vacant couch in a room empty except for her and their musician.

"What a day..."

"Thanks for coming to save us, Nami-san, that was quite epic," Brook said. "Oh, might I see your panties?"

Nami kicked his head off as Luffy entered the room.

"Hey, Luffy."

"Hi," Luffy said as he walked up to her. "So you didn't get the money?"

"It would take too long. But now we're broke with no way of getting any cash back." She sighed. "Looks like it's down to the drawing board."

"Nami," Luffy said, "if we have to enter a dance contest again, would you pick me to be your partner?"

Nami looked up, surprised at her Captain, a warmth resting on her cheeks.

"S-sure, if you want."

"Yahoo!"

"Were you two dancing?" Brook asked as he screwed his head back into place. "Aww, I wish I could have seen it, not that I have any eyes to see with, yohoho. Maybe I could have even played the music, too..."

"... You still can!" Luffy held out his rubber hand towards his Navigator. "You did give me those lessons, Nami, so how about we try out that slow dancing?"

The thief couldn't say no to the adventurer's childish smile and loving eyes. She placed her hand in his and her other hand on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hit it, Brook."

(music starts)

They moved around slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"You know, I had a lot of fun at that contest," Luffy said.

Nami's smile widened.

"So did I, Captain. Maybe we should dance together more often, just for fun."

"Shishishi! Yeah, I'd like that."

"But you'll have to pay, though."

"NANI!?"

"Fifty beli for each song."

"Aww, Nami," Luffy whined. "Why can't I dance with you for free?"

"Because I hate you."

"Aww, but I like you..."

Nami laughed.

"Shut up and dance with me, Luffy."

(I'll never settle down. That's what I always thought.)

Luffy gently tightened his grip around her waist.

(Yeah, I was that kind of man, just ask anyone. I don't dance. But here I am. Spinning you 'round and 'round in circles.)

He spun her in a circle.

(It ain't my style, but I don't care. I'd do anything with you anywhere.)

She came back in for a dip.

(Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand. 'Cause I don't dance.)

"... Hey, Luffy, it just occurred to me," Nami said. "When we finally fulfill our dreams... w-will we still be together...?"

"If we're not I'll kill myself."

Nami blushed harder, then smiled and let her head rest on his rubber chest.

(Love's never come my way.)

Luffy rested his head on Nami's.

(I've never been this far.)

"I find this kinda stuff boring..."

('Cause you took these two left feet...)

"... but it's fun with you for some reason."

Nami looked back into his eyes.

(... and waltzed away with my heart. No, I don't dance. But here I am. Spinning you 'round and 'round in circles.)

He dipped her, then immediately spun her.

(It ain't my style, but I don't care. I'd do anything with you anywhere. Yes, you've got me in the palm of your hand, girl 'cause I don't dance.)

There was no one and nothing in the room.

(I don't dance.)

Brook had gone, the walls had disappeared, and all that remained was the slow music. The only people in the world were Luffy and Nami, dancing slowly and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Nami," Luffy began.

 _"I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you 'round and 'round in circles._

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care. I'd do anything with you anywhere."_

(No, I don't dance.)

He picked her up and spun her.

(But here I am. Spinning you 'round and 'round in circles.)

They both laughed, never breaking eye contact.

(It ain't my style, but I don't care. I'd do anything with you anywhere.)

Luffy brought her down, but they both still spun in a circle, and their noses touched.

 _"Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl. 'Cause I don't dance."_

(music plays out)

"Luffy..."

In a complete trance, unaware of her own actions, she closed her eyes and moved her head closer towards him. Luffy had no idea what she was doing, but everything in his gut told him to do the same, and he did.

Their lips collided, and everything completely faded.

(music ends)

 **A/N: That is it! I hope you enjoyed it. The song is 'I don't Dance' by Lee Brice. The reason I saved it for the last chapter is because I actually prefer it over 'Shut up and Dance' by Walk the Moon. Reviews for the final chapter please? :3**


End file.
